Noralise
by jessiejessie761
Summary: This is about Noralise-my favorite ship! It's based on the previous episode they were in and what happens in the Armory. Hope you enjoy!
I had just woken up. I was in a dark room. I was confused and didn't know where I was. I tried to remember how I got there but the last thing I remembered was kissing Mary Lou in a store and being happy for a moment. I walked over to the door and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I walked around the room trying to find another way out, but there were only walls surrounding me. Then I began yelling for help, but all I could hear was the echo of my own voice, so I stopped. I sat on the bed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep feeling scared of the unknown.

The next morning, I heard a knock at the door. I ran over and, somehow, the door was now unlocked. I opened it only to find Mary Louise. I went from a state of panic to sheer joy in a matter of seconds. I jumped into her arms, wrapping my arms around her neck. Even though I was ecstatic to see her standing there, she didn't seem to share that same happiness; I felt her hands push me away.

"Mar, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you,". She looked around nervously and then said, "Come with me".

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room; I guess it was the room she had stayed in. She sat me down on the bed and took my hands and held them in hers.

"Mar, seriously, what is going on? Do you know where we are?"

"The armory has us. They captured us,". My jaw dropped and my heart sank. This couldn't be happening. We were just about to run away and create a new life together, but now that has all been taken away from us. But above all of those thoughts running through my head, the one thing I cared most about was why Mary Lou seemed so distressed and nervous. She _had_ to know something I didn't, so instead of showing my fear, I waited for her to start speaking again.

"Listen to me, Nora. Alex came to me last night and told me what she plans to do with us". She paused, and after a couple seconds, continued, "I begged her to let us go, and she ended up making me an offer".

Trying to keep calm, I responded with: "Okay…what was the offer exactly?"

"She agreed to spare your life if I stay".

"Mar, are you _crazy_? I am not going to leave without you. We planned on starting a new life together and that is exactly what we are going to do!".

"Nora..," She said as she looked down at the floor, refusing to meet my gaze.

"No," I replied, cutting her off. I ripped my hands out of her grip and stood up. "No! I will not let you decide what I do. I am staying here with you. I'm not leaving".

Mary Lou stood up as well and finally looked at me straight in the eye. I could see her sadness turn into anger.

"You are not staying! Alex will let you out at the end of the day, but she agreed to let us be together for your last day, so let's enjoy ourselves"

"Our last day together? What are _saying_? Mary Lou, what does she plan on using you for?"

"It doesn't matter, I just—"

"Of course it matters,". I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. I rested my hand on her face, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"I just—" She couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Mary Lou. Look at me,". She opened her eyes, some tears escaping. "I am not leaving without you. I refuse,"

"Nora," she said as she took my hand from her cheek. "You mustn't stay. I won't allow it. You need to leave before it's too late," She choked back more tears and then whispered, "Please".

I turned away from her and began to walk towards the window. "Do you not care about how I feel?"

"Of course I care! That's exactly why I am doing what I'm doing. I'm trying to save you, Nora!"

"I don't want you to save me!" I yelled as I turned around to face her again. We were only at opposite ends of the room, but it felt like we were miles apart. She started walking towards me but I put my hand out, making her stop in her tracks. "Please don't come near me".

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore; they began to stream down her face at a rapid speed. She tried to get more words out, but couldn't.

"You want me to leave? Fine. I'm leaving,". I walked out of the room, thinking she would stop me, but instead she let me leave. I went back to my room and sat on the bed for a few hours, thinking about what I had just learned. Alex was planning something so horrific that Mary Lou thought it was best for me to go; what could she possibly be planning, and why won't Mary Lou tell me? I was so confused and heartbroken; all I wanted was Mary Lou but apparently she just wanted me to leave her. No; I couldn't accept that. I had to get more information out of her. I jumped up off of my bed and was going to go back to Mary Lou's room to confront her, but as I reached for the doorknob, someone from the other side reached for it as well. When the door opened, I saw Mary Lou standing in front of me again.

"Nora, can we please talk. I don't want to end on a bad note,".

I let her in, closed the door, and as I turned around, I said, "End? Mary Lou, please tell me what is going on. You are acting like this is the last time I am going to see you. What is Alex planning?"

"She wants to use me to find Rayna. Apparently they captured her as well, but somehow she escaped,".

"There is no way you are helping her find Rayna. If they succeed in finding her, Rayna will know it was you who helped them, and then she will kill you!" I said in a demanding tone.

"You think I don't know that? Because I do. But if I don't help her find her, then Alex will kill both of us as soon as possible, so it is better for both of us if you leave and find somewhere safe to stay. I will try to find you after I finish this deal with Alex," she responded.

I didn't know what to say. The love of my life just told me that she is most likely going to die to save my life. I couldn't let that happen, but I knew if I tried anything, Mary Lou would stop me. She always protected me and loved me. She would do anything for me, even die. But I couldn't live without her.

I walked over to her, our bodies only a couple inches apart.

"I can't lose you," I whispered. "I don't want to live without you,".

"I don't know what to do," she said as she started to break down. I started crying, too. "I don't want you to go, but if you stay then you will die, and I can't-no, I _won't_ -let that happen, so you must leave,".

I put both hands around her face and brought our heads together so that our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and breathed her in. She always smelled amazing; like flowers. I lifted my head up to kiss her on her forehead, and we stayed like that for what seemed like an hour.

A little later, Alex barged into the room and told us that it was time for me to go. Mary Lou nodded her head towards Alex, revealing to her that I agreed to the plan. As I walked out, I turned my head and saw Mary Lou crying hysterically, trying to hide it by covering her face up with her hands. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, but I knew she wouldn't let me stay no matter what.

I rushed back into the room, pulled her hands from her face, and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips touched and it was like magic. In fact, every time we ever kissed it always seemed like the first time. I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you," I exclaimed.

"I love you, too," she replied in a warm voice.

"Alright, that's it. Let's go," Alex demanded. "Now or never,".

"I _will_ find you again, Nora. We will be reunited,"

"I know," I said. "We always find our way back to each other somehow,". We gave each other one last kiss, and then I walked towards the door again; for the last time.


End file.
